Like I Said
by Mussayyy
Summary: Anzu confesses her feelings about someone through her blog. Who is she writing about?


**Like I Said**

**Summary: **Anzu confesses her feelings about someone through her blog. Who is she writing about?

**Author's Note: **I created this fic out of boredom. It took me weeks to realize that I rarely visit my account all because of my addiction to deviantart. Drawing has always been my passion ever since I was a kid. If you want to check on my account, my name is EvilLilKid. Most of my drawings there are Teen Titans and some other pics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

"YES!"

Anzu's heart gave a somersault as she knew that she's now connected to the Net. It had been four days since she last surfed. What she's really excited about was writing her first entry in her blog.

This was her first time having an online journal ever since writing came into her life. What she all needs was a theme for her first entry. But what?

School?

She rolled her eyes of the thought of it, remembering her Physics teacher's long discussion about thermodynamics.

Enemies?

Hello? And be the latest gossip of Domino High? This is a blog she's writing on!

Friends?

Common.

Boys?

She paused as she thought about it. There was something in her that she wanted to write about… who was it again… Oh, yes!

She knew him ever since they first met. That guy who was handsome and mysterious; crafted by angels that could make every girl turn lustful over him.

Typing what she wanted to say in her blog, she read her entry all over again to check whether she would publish this or not. Does she want the whole world to know this?

Here's how it goes:

_Cupid hit me twice already._

_It is your entire fault. Why? After he left me, you are the person responsible for making me crazy again._

_My eyes can't stop looking at you. It seems like you are cupid's carbon copy. The way you talk like a gentleman makes me sick. But somehow, I don't want you to stop._

_Tell me why you are sometimes mysterious. Are you hiding something from me? I rarely see you during free time. Whenever I wanted to talk to you, it seems like you're in a hurry. Call me nosy but what is it that's bothering you? I'm here to help._

_Somehow, I pray we would be close like two peas in a pod. Sadly, that only happens in dreams. One day, I would like to see the both of us, being open towards one another._

_Call me cheesy but I can't get over you. You are like my angel. I feel you're the right person who's concerned for me, the person who'll care for me, or perhaps… embrace me no matter how annoying I could get. _

_Please… tell me what you think of me._

She reread her entry again. Inside of her, a voice is saying that there's something missing.

Is it the title?

She saw the title box. Blank. She thought for the best words to describe this entry. She's too lost for words. She remembered a quote she read from a book. _If you can't think of something, leave it for a moment. _And she did.

Now that she knew there's no title. There's still something missing. She reread her entry again. What is it?

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _She could only hear the sounds coming from her wall clock. She was too busy to realize that she glued her butt on her seat for an hour already. Time wasted for just one blog entry.

Then, something hit her! She saw the last line of her writing. _Please… tell me what you think of me._ There is this urge inside her that she wanted to include something in that last line. Gently, she typed his name, her fingers trembling. She reread the last line. Now, it stated:

_Please… tell me what you think of me, Ryou._

At first, she felt uncomfortable. But a gush of warmth came into her soul seconds after that. She smiled as she saw it. She doesn't care about the title. All she cared about was him.

Publish?

She paused. _Maybe now's not the right time. I might embarrass him._ She sighed and saved it first in drafts, hoping that someday, she'd be ready.

If you were Anzu, would you do the same?

**ooOoo**

the Pharaoh-refer to the previous paragraphs

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it's so cheesy but it's worth a shot. I'm experimenting if this fic will be okay. One review is enough for me. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
